


'Cause We Live for Now (You and I)

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Failboats In Love, M/M, Roadtrip, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go on mandatory vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause We Live for Now (You and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



"Are you _sure_ about this?"

Steve bites back the urge to sigh, cross his arms or do anything that would radiate his frustration. "We've gone through all the fail safes, Natasha. Worst case scenario, I've got no doubt that Bucky and I can figure out how to communicate with you guys." He stands up and gives her his best puppy eyes. "Mandatory vacation as per the shrink. This seems like a good time as any for Bucky and I will to take a break. Trust me, I don't know what we're going to do since we're both city boys, but there we are."

Natasha, Maria, Sam, and the rest of the crew exchange glances.

"It's a camping trip, for God's sake, _Natalia_ ," Bucky says after a few seconds of absolute silence. He leans back on the chair and looks at everyone with an almost bored expression. "The worst case scenario is going to be having to put up with this one's cooking and not dying from malnutrition", he continues, thumbing at Steve. "Maybe deal with wildlife. It's OK, we've both endured _worse_ ".

Sam knocks on the table. "All right, get out of here, smell some fresh air, be lumberjacks, whatever. Just remember to take the burner phones, OK? There can never be enough precautions." He stands up and makes his way to the door, bumping Steve's shoulder on the way out.

oOo

"So, in a scale of 1 through "will figure out some kind of payback for this", how pissed do you think Natasha was?" Steve makes a left turn, effectively getting off-road in the late May afternoon.

"Wasn't angry but scared," Bucky answers as he turns both Steve's and his Starkphones off and locks them up in a signal-blocking box. "She's afraid we'll be in the wind. A former assassin, a super soldier, fisticuffs, reunions. It's like one of those romance novels Dr. Cho reads when she's bored."

Steve hmms and makes a mental note to talk to Natasha when they return. Integrating Bucky into the Avengers was difficult enough the first time. And that wasn't even counting on all the months of therapy Bucky had to deal with as he regained his personhood.

"Hey," Bucky says, tapping on Steve's head with a metal index finger, "stop thinking 'bout it. _Natalia_ was worried about you as a friend, not a colleague. I know you're the stubbornest person I know, but let it go, Steve. OK? I can fight my own battles. Besides, this is _our_ time off. No more shop talk." He picks up the map on the dashboard and opens it partially. "Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere near Forbes Creek, I think," Steve replies, slowing down the car to a crawl. "Sun's gonna come down in an hour or so. We might as well park here and find our way into the forest."

"Sounds like a plan," Bucky says.

oOo

Setting up camp in the 21st century takes a lot less time than Steve had expected. Bucky raises their tent with practiced ease.

For a moment, Steve's mind jumps back to 1943 Europe, marching on frozen ground, trying to keep warm under scratchy wool blankets, water leaking from the top of their Army-issued tents after the 12th day of non-stop rain. It was hell and it was blood and mud and no one knew if they were going to live to see tomorrow's sunrise. None of it mattered to Steve. At least, not beyond trying to do some good in the world.

Everything distilled to that instant after rescuing Bucky: when he realized that he was hopelessly and stupidly in love with his best friend.

"All right, you," Bucky says as he stands up, brushing his hands on his already pretty grimy jeans. "Stop making moony-eyes at me and lets get the rest of our gear. I'm starving."

Steve scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed at getting lost in the past. "Sorry, Bucky, I—

"Yeah, yeah, Steve," Bucky says, sticking his tongue out. "How about we leave the reminiscing for later," he continues, wiggling his eyebrows.

All Steve can do is clear his throat and nod. He's thankful Bucky didn't call him out on his blushing face.

Hours later, Steve is trying his hardest to breathe as Bucky buries himself as deep as he can inside Steve. The combination of Bucky's arms—one metal, one flesh—at either side of Steve's head and the solid weight of Bucky on top of him becomes delicious torture.

Bucky bends down, gently biting Steve's jaw, his neck, never losing the in and out rhythm below the waist. Steve closes his eyes, hoping this moment lasts forever and a day. He rests his hands on Bucky's hips for spell before the temptation to grab Bucky's ass proves to be too much for him.

"Steve, Steve," Bucky pants. He grunts before he sinks his teeth not-too-delicately on Steve's shoulder.

"Mm—mine, mine, _mine_ ," Steve whispers back, hissing at the pain, brilliant and sharp, before giving himself up to Bucky. Tonight. Always.

oOo

"You know that one of the first things the old SHIELD asked me was if I was scared of swimming?" Steve takes off his pants. It's not even mid-morning and yet it's warm enough to go skinny-dipping.

Bucky snorts. "On account of crashing into the _fucking_ ocean, Steve. It kinda makes sense."

"I guess. The crash. They said...it's all—it's all fuzzy," Steve says.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Bucky says with a 'what can you do' tone. "Guess what, Stevie, last one in has to cook tonight and give the winner a massage!" He hoots as he runs toward the lake completely naked. "It's fucking freezing in here. Come warm me up, doll!"

Steve shakes his head, biting his lower lip as he watches Bucky swim to and fro for a few minutes before he settles on floating on his back. "The things I do for you," he says, hissing when he first steps into the icy cold water.

"Yeah, I know, Stevie. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lexigent's prompt of: Steve/Bucky or Steve & Bucky, bodies of water. Title from Stars by Demi Lovato. Fill for the "Roadtrip" square for Trope Bingo 2016


End file.
